Back to the past
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Samantha Jones get a second opportunity to be young.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sex and the City.**

* * *

**Back to the past**

**85 year old Samantha Jones step into a time machine at a company known as Jenkins Corporation in Miami.**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" says Doctor Kyle Adamo.

"Yes, doctor. I refuse to grow old and die. As a matter of fact I'm too old already and since I've lost my sexual spark I've got nothing so this is the only way for me." says Samantha.

"Okay...here we go..." says Doctor Adamo as he close the door to the time machine and input the temporal codes to send Samantha back in time to when Samantha was 24 years old.

Samantha close her eyes, ready to be 24 again, all sexy and happy and strong once more.

"Goodbye, old weak Samantha..." mumbles Samantha.

Doctor Adamo push the red activation button.

The machine's status-LEDs light up and in a golden swirl of energy Samantha is sent back in time.

When she open her eyes she is 24 again in every way.

"Yes!" says a very happy Samantha. "Welcome back life and sexy me. So fucking awesome."

She know that all of her sexuality is back when she feel that her pussy is wet.

"I need to get fucked." says Samantha.

She look at herself in the mirror and she smile, happy that she look exactly like she remember looking when she was 24 the first time.

45 minutes later, Samantha enter a bar named 'The Shit and the Orgasm' in New York City.

It was her favorite bar until it closed down when Samantha turned 38.

"Hi, I want a glass of wine, please." says Samantha as she enter the bar.

"One standard Samantha-drink comin' up." says Emily Violetta, the female bartender, who is also one of Samantha's friends.

"Sexy." says Samantha.

"Where have you been? I've not seen you in weeks, girl." says Emily.

"Just been a little busy." says Samantha.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily gives Samantha a glass of wine.

"Thanks." says Samantha and then pay for it.

"Enjoy." says Emily.

"I sure will." says Samantha as she drink her wine.

Samantha thinks it taste wonderful and very erotic.

"Are there any men here for me to fuck?" says Samantha.

"Yeah. That man over there...his name's Armando Vega. He sure has a big dick. I think he'd love to fuck you." says Emily.

"Nice. See ya." says Samantha.

Samantha walk up to Armando.

"Hi, dude. I'm Samanatha Jones, a very fuckable chick. Let's have some sexy fun. You have a dick, I have a pussy. Very easy maths right there, man." says Samantha in her best porno-voice.

"You sure skip righ to the point." says Armando.

"Of course. I always do." says Samantha.

"Interesting. I'll fuck you. That's what you want, right?" says Armando.

"Absolutely. I very much wanna get fucked." says Samantha.

"Nice." says Armando.

Samantha and Armando goes into the bathroom.

"I hope you have a big powerful dick." says Samantha.

"No girls has ever been unhappy with me when it comes to sex." says Armando.

"Sounds sexy." says Samantha.

"Okay." says Armando as he unbutton his pants and reveal his big hard dick.

"Awesome." says a happy Samantha.

Samantha roll up her skirt so it's clear that she wear no panties.

Armando slide his dick into Samantha's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Holy shit, fuck me!" moans a happy Samantha.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Armando.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Samantha, happy to be young and sexy again and about the fact a man refer to her as 'baby' something she's not heard in many years.

"Indeed." moans Armando.

"Awww." moans Samantha.

"You've got one hell of a sexy pussy!" moans Armando in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Samantha.

Armando fuck harder.

"Mmmm...yes!" moans Samantha.

"Holy shit, woman! You're damn fuckable!" moans Armando.

"Thanks!" moans Samantha, who love raw dirty talk like that.

"Go ahead and enjoy my dick inside you!" moans Armando.

"Mmmm...yeah! Fuck!" moans Samantha in her best porn-voice.

Armando and Samantha are both very horny.

"Such a slutty bitch you are!" moans Armando.

"Yes, man! Fuck my naughty pussy with your big hard dick!" moans Samantha.

"Damn! You have a really wet pussy!" moans Armando.

"Thanks! And you have an amazing dick!" moans Samantha.

"Of course!" moans Armando.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Samantha.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Armando.

"Awesome!" moans Samantha.

She is very happy about being young and sexy again.

She dedides that when she get old she will go back in time again and do that over and over forever so she never will die.

"Mmmm! Fuck me..." moans Samantha.

Armando fuck faster.

"Yay! Fuck me, bang me!" moans Samantha, all horny and happy.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Armando.

"Mmmm!" moans Samantha.

"Where did you learn to be such a great fuck?" moans Armando.

"It's all natural talent and a whole lifetime of experience!" moans Samantha.

"Lifetime? You can't be older than 26." says Armando.

"Did I say lifetime? I meant that it feels like that, even though it's not." says Samantha, who almost forgot that she's just 24.

"Oh, okay. How old are you, baby?" moans Armando.

"Just 24, dude!" moans Samantha with a very sexy smile.

"Sexy!" moans Armando.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Samantha.

Samantha truly is 24 for real, but all of old Samantha's memories, personality and knowledge is still retained in her mind.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Samantha.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Armando.

"I love this!" moans Samantha.

69 minutes later.

"Cum in me!" moans Samantha.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Armando as he cum in Samantha's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Samantha as she get a huge orgasm.

"That was one hell of great fuck." says Armando.

"Yeah. Very sexy." says Samantha.

The next day.

"Are you serious?" says Carrie Bradshaw, Samantha's best friend.

"Yes, I am. When I got too old and weak I went back in time to this part of my life so I could have fun again." says Samnatha.

"Cool. What's my future like?" says Carrie.

"I can't tell you. If I did, that would change your life in ways we can't even guess and things might turn very bad." says Samantha.

"Okay. I get it." says Carrie with a sweet smile.

"Nice. And sexy." says Samantha.

"Yay." says Carrie, all cute and happy.

Samantha is happy too.

"Remember, don't tell anyone that I am from the future." says Samantha.

"Deal. Your secret is safe with me." says Carrie.

"Awesome, sexy." says Samantha.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
